


Under the Boardwalk

by firesign10



Series: Beach Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jensen and Jared are boyfriends after the revelations ofBeach Booty Call. A date along the boardwalk leads to shenanigans.





	Under the Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peepingdru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepingdru/gifts).



> This was written for @purplespn to fulfill an auction bid. Many apologies for being so tardy, but I hope you like it! Thanks to @theatregirl7299 for the beta and a shout-out to @merakieros, who did a #SeptemberSprint with me and got me into the homestretch on this! Thank you, my friends!

The evening air feels warm and soft on Jared's skin as it blows gently across the boardwalk, carrying the scents of buttery popcorn, grilled hot dogs, and roasted peanuts. Jared closes his eyes and sniffs, the delicious aromas bringing memories of past boardwalk strolls marked by moments of gustatory happiness. Underscoring all of the yummy scents is the heavy, briny smell of the ocean, salt and seaweed in a single olfactory note that both underscores and complements the food smells.

“Oh god, you're thinking about food, aren't you?” Jensen nudges Jared in the ribs. “I know that glazed look in your eyes.”

“Oh, darlin', you know me so well,” Jared laughs, nudging back. “Nothin' wrong with that, is there?”

Jensen pulls Jared down for a quick kiss that's flavored with butter and spices. “Nope. Just thought you'd still be full from the shrimp kebabs and grilled street corn.”

Jared nuzzles Jensen's hair, enjoying the faint coconut scent from Jensen's conditioner. “Mmmm, I always have room for something sweet.” He growls softly, slipping a hand down to squeeze Jensen's ass. “Maybe a nice, sweet peach.”

“We'll see about that later,” Jensen kisses him and spins gracefully away, eluding Jared's grasping fingers. “C'mon, you promised me a stroll down the boardwalk so we could watch the ocean and the lights.”

Jared sighs dramatically, but resumes walking. He does nab Jensen's hand though, interlocking their fingers as they take in the sights. Jensen tightens his grip on Jared's hand, a tiny smile playing about those full lips that Jared loves to kiss.

It feels like they're in a movie, Jared thinks. The twinkly lights strung around the store windows and wound up the utility poles. People in shorts, swimsuits, and casual beach attire chattering as they walk, laughing and smiling happily. Farther out, the crash of the surf and the froth of the breaking waves almost glows white in the failing light. The sky was just starting to take on that deeper shade of blue, heralding that twilight was imminent.

Jensen tucks himself in under Jared's arm. “It's all so pretty, you know? How lucky are we? We can come here every weekend. Some people only get to see this once a year.”

Jared nods. “Yeah. We should come every weekend that we're free.” He kisses the top of Jensen's head, silky hair clinging to his lips. “After all, this is where we realized we were more than friends.”

Jensen throws back his head and laughs his deep belly laugh. “Oh God, I'll never forget that. You were ready to pee on my foot!” He smacks Jared's belly. “Jeebus, you nutjob.”

They continue their stroll, arms around each others waist, leaning against each other. Jared enjoys it, but he's also a little distracted by the warmth of Jensen's body bleeding into his, the firmness of Jensen's waist underneath Jared's fingers. His cock starts to wake, and Jared hopes that his garish red and blue Hawaiian shirt is long enough to disguise it. He doesn't want to scare the children running around the boardwalk.

“I want to kiss you,” he murmurs to Jensen, mouth close to Jensen's ear. “Like, dirty kisses. Not G-rated, family-friendly kisses.” Jared flicks his tongue into Jensen's ear, chuckling at Jensen's little gasp.

“Yeah,” Jensen answers gruffly. “C'mere, I know just the spot.”

He tugs on Jared's hand, leading him over to a break in the boardwalk's railings, where a set of stairs lead down to the sand. Jared follows obediently, although he's puzzled why they're heading down onto the beach.

But they don't go out onto the beach after all. As soon as they hit the sand, Jensen pulls Jared underneath the boardwalk itself, into the shadowed expanse studded with the fat wooden columns that support the boardwalk proper. It's not as dark as Jared would have thought; while it is shady and cooler, the sun shines through the gaps of the boardwalk and dapples the sand with tiny triangles and rectangles of golden light. It's magical.

“Now,” Jensen says urgently. “What was that you were saying about dirty kisses?” His lips press against Jared's, and their mouths open in sync, tongues exploring urgently. They're breathing heavily in scant moments, bodies crushed tightly together, and Jared is already achingly hard. He ruts against Jensen's hip, slotting a leg between those muscular thighs and nudging Jensen's crotch. Jared's rewarded by the ridge of Jensen's dick drawing a hard line on Jared's leg. He's turned on by feeling how aroused Jensen is, the insistent nudging of Jensen's cock egging on Jared's hunger.

“Fuck,” Jared pants when their mouths break free. “Jen--” Jensen cuts his words off with a finger placed across Jared's lips.

“Shh, baby. I'm gonna slide down here, gonna kneel at your feet, and then I'm gonna suck your dick like a fucking lollipop, like a big fat ice cream cone from the soft serve cart, only twice as delicious.” He pushes Jared over a couple of inches. “Lean against the post here, okay? Don't want you to fall over, hang on, darlin'.”

Jared's chest tightens up with excitement, he's not sure he can breathe for a second. Jensen's words alone are driving him a little crazy, he doesn't know what'll happen once Jensen gets his mouth on him. In a brief moment of clarity, he says, “But Jensen...there's people around. Overhead, and still some out on the beach there too. What--”

“Then you better be quiet. You make any noise, they're going to look down, see us through the cracks. Those people on the sand, they'll look over, wanna see what's making that noise, and they'll see you with your big cock hanging out. See me sucking you, trying to get that beast all down my throat, watch you fuck my face. And you won't be able to stop, will you? Your blood'll be pumping too fast, your balls will be too tight, and you won't be able to keep from coming. You'll shoot white all over my face, drip jizz onto the sand, just be helpless.” Jensen keeps a teasing stroke going on Jared's cock as he talks, just a light drag of his fingers up and down, it's driving Jared crazy. His hips keep jerking involuntarily as he stares into Jensen's green eyes, like Jensen's hypnotizing him between his husky voice and his constant touch.

Jared groans softly, hands gripping the weathered wood behind him, clutching it like he's dizzy. And he is dizzy--all his blood is pooled in his groin, hot and insistent, his mind wrapped up in Jensen's words and the need for _more_.

Jensen's voice drops even more, a low, sexy growl that makes Jared's very toes curl into the sand. “And when you're all done, I'm gonna pull my cock out. I'm fucking hard as rock already, but I'm gonna wait until you're done, and then I'm gonna jerk myself off. It's only gonna take two or three pulls, Jay, because you're so fucking hot. You're ridiculously gorgeous and hung like a fucking horse. Your dick's gonna taste so good; it's so long, so fat, stretching out my mouth, making my jaw sore. Only two or three strokes and I'll be spilling too, trying not to scream out loud while my balls try to crawl up inside me and my brain tries to shoot out of my dick.”

Jared has to close his eyes and concentrate on not coming right then and there. Jensen's words slip inside his ears, rough and silky at the same time, sliding down inside him and making pre-come well up at his tip, soak into his board shorts.

“Do you want that, Jay?” Those green eyes are dark now, pupils wide, staring into Jared's. He can feel those plush lips almost brushing his, their warmth palpable on his skin. Jared leans toward them, but Jensen leans back, just enough to avoid contact, with a wicked half-smile, half-smirk on his face, one eyebrow arched.

“Yeah, yeah, I want it. Please, Jen, please.” Jared reaches down to adjust his cock as it strains against his shorts, but Jensen bats his hand away. He falls to his knees just like he described, his hands on Jared's waistband. He doesn't just tug Jared's shorts down, because they're tented like Ringling Bros. is in there, so Jensen pulls the waistband out and then down, freeing Jared's dick as the fabric slides down to the sand.

Jared feels his freed cock bounce and sway, heavy with blood. He wants to grab it, but again Jensen slaps his hand away. “Hands on the post, Jay. I'm driving.”

And then it's all _hot_ and _wet_ and _ohmyfuckinggod_ as Jensen's mouth takes Jared in, plump pink lips encircling his shaft and sliding right down to the root. Jared's head thonks against the wood column and his eyes slam shut, but he already saw it happen, so now it's emblazoned in his brain like a neon sign. Jensen pulls back, making Jared whimper in loss, but now something flexible and warm and moist is teasing the head, swirling around the swollen helmet and tracing underneath the ridge. It delicately laps at his slit before licking down the underside, massaging the sensitive flesh and making it very difficult for Jared to breathe.

“Jesus, Jen, baby...” Jared manages to utter. For all the difficulty breathing right now, his chest is heaving and his heart pounding. He forces his eyes open again and gazes wide-eyed at Jensen's mouth sliding up and down on Jared's cock. Jensen's eyes are closed now, his lashes dark against his flushed cheeks. His lips are red and swollen from sucking, his cheeks hollowing, and Jared can see how even his neck and chest are flushed pink now. He's completely delectable, and Jared's cock agrees, blurting out pre-come that Jensen immediately laps up.

Jared's hips buck at that, moving of their own volition; he worries for a second that he's going to gag Jensen, but instead Jensen shakes his head and grabs Jared's ass. He digs his fingers in and forces Jared deeper, working him back and forth until Jared's sex-numbed brain catches on. He takes over, flexing his hips and ass, fucking down into Jensen's throat. More moans of approval, and Jared can feel spit and pre-come slicking his balls as things start getting sloppy.

Jared's still clutching the post supporting him, but when he tries moving one hand, Jensen growls, so he puts it back. Jared gives himself over to Jensen, closing his eyes again and losing himself in the hot moisture of Jensen's mouth, the soft pressure of his wicked tongue and the unreal feeling of his throat swallowing around Jared's dick. The rhythmic crash of the waves, the muted sounds of people above them, even the squawk of seagulls all weave a texture of sound that wraps him up, insulates him from the world. He's both acutely aware and half-insensate, drifting in a fog of pleasure.

Lost under Jensen's mouth, Jared utters a long, loud groan. Sharp, bright pains on his chest make his eyes fly open—Jensen just flicked his nipples, hard. Jared gapes at him in confusion.

“I told you to be quiet, sweetheart, unless you want the beachcombers and boardwalk strollers to investigate who's making those sex noises.” Jensen bats Jared's cock smartly before laving his tongue over it, fingers now gently rubbing those smarting nipples. “I don't mind giving a show, baby, but I don't think that's your thing.” One eye winks lasciviously. “Yet, anyway.”

Jared shakes his head, but his cock kinda liked that idea apparently, because it gives a mighty twitch. A hand cups Jared's balls, rolling and gently squeezing them. A finger, wetted with pre-come, rubs his hole, and Jared whimpers softly, feeling that essential spark combust inside his sac and start to blossom. The finger taps, rubs, slips inside; Jensen pulls back before swallowing Jared all the way down again, and that's it. Jared's balls surge upward, and his dick pulses and jerks, jetting his come down Jensen's throat. Back arched, fingernails digging into the weathered wood, Jared screams silently through his orgasm. Hands work his cock, rub his belly, stroke the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs as he empties himself and sags against the wooden column. He gasps for air, his lungs trying to resume their normal rhythm while his body goes boneless.

Still panting, Jared opens his eyes. Jensen is still kneeling in front of him, his face flushed pink, also breathing hard. His lips are wet, his chin shiny; come leaks from the corners of his mouth, and there are white splatters on his chest. His eyes are glazed, their green given over to almost completely black. He's shaking, Jared thinks at first, but then he looks down and sees Jensen's erection, cock red and glistening with pre-come, the head popping in and out of Jensen's fist as he frantically jerks himself off. His other hand is pinching his nipples, dark red points on his pale chest, and as Jared's watching, Jensen smears some of the come splatters on those needy little points before rolling them wetly.

It's crazy hot--Jared's cock tries urgently to rally, but as aroused as he is again, he's spent. All he can do is try not to swallow his tongue as he watches Jensen's come spurt over the sand, his hand, Jared's feet. Jensen's lips purse fatly, eyes squinched shut as his hand squeezes his straining dick until he falls forward, barely catching himself from face-planting with his other hand on Jared's shin.

The wood is way too rough to simply slide down, so Jared kind of flops to the side, joining Jensen so they're both crumpled on the sand, panting as they rest their heads together. The salt sea smell is overlaid by come and sweat and man, and Jared thinks simply if they could bottle it, they'd make a fortune.

Lax mouths find each other, more soft rubs that true kisses, but they're delicious and as intimate as anything Jared's ever experienced. He could stay here forever.

With Jensen.

And along with the warmth of the sand and the slowly ebbing rush of pleasure, Jared feels for the first time that he's truly in love.


End file.
